


The Less I Know The Better (Tame Impala)

by Super99_LC



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Sad Ending, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, based on a Tame Impala song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super99_LC/pseuds/Super99_LC
Summary: What happens when the cheerleader captain ends up with the basketball team captain and offers you a chance to sneak in a relationship? Would you accept the opportunity How do you think it ends?Someone said they left togheterOh my love, can´t you see yourself by my side?I was doing fine without you, till I saw your faceBased on the Tame Impala song
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	The Less I Know The Better (Tame Impala)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this listening to the song The Less I Know The Better by Tame Impala, I just couldn't get this story that formed in my mind every time I listened to this song, so I decided to write it and share it with you guys. I hope you like it.
> 
> And I'm sorry for any mistakes that may be in the story.
> 
> I recommend that you listen to the song if you have not, so you can get an idea of what can happen.

Today was Monday and therefore I had Basketball classes like every Monday and Thursday since Lilian and Lionel forced me to enroll in classes saying that chess was not everything in life and that a Luthor should always excel in everything, I was fed up that they would get into my life, I just hoped that this semester in high school would end, so I could move to college and be able to make my own decisions. I was finishing putting my basketball clothes in the locker, so I could go to lunch with Sam and Andrea, when suddenly I heard how some cheerleaders that were happening at that time began to mumble some things that did not matter to them, Since it was normal for them to go around muttering things and be superficial with others, however I couldn't avoid diverting my attention to what they were talking about or rather who they were talking about.

" Are you sure what Imra is saying ?" Alex asked one of the cheerleaders for the men's basketball team named Krypton.

" I'm sure Alex I saw them go together after James's party, she got in her car, and they went together." Imra said , Imra and Alex were friends and were on the same cheerleading squad.

" Good to be like that, I guess she and Mike came back, although I thought Kara had finally left him after what I did the last time the idiot." Hearing that, I felt a tightness in my chest and decided to get away from there before any of them saw me or before my anger would win me over, so I closed the locker and headed for the cafeteria, although my appetite had died later to listen to that talk.

When I got to the cafeteria I looked for Sam and Andrea who were together with Jack on the same bench as always, so I went towards them to greet them.

"What's new ladies and Jack." I said sitting on the bench leaving my things and looking at them.

" The only new thing here is Jack's facial surgery , right Andrea?" Sam said looking mockingly at Jack.

" Right Sam, Jack decided to get a new makeover, which by the way looks great don't think Lena." Saying this, the three of us turned to see Jack and I couldn't help but laugh when I saw him, which didn't make him very happy.

" Hell Jack what the hell happened to your face?. " I said, trying not to laugh again, which wasn't working very well and the reason was that his face had many scratches.

"Very funny both of you." Jack said looking at Sam and Andrea threateningly, then looking at me. " What happened was that my parents' cat came into my room at dawn and in revenge for having stepped on his tail when I got up, he decided to scratch my face, you can believe it Lena, I try to disfigure my beautiful face which he did not succeed due to that my mother took it from my face, otherwise my death would have appeared in the newspapers "beautiful young man dies from scratches" that horror. " A very dramatic Jack said.

" Haha I can't believe it Jack, only these things can happen to you, apart from that your face doesn't look very different." I said laughing, followed by Sam and Andrea.

" Oh low blow Luthor, my face is very beautiful and no girl can resist me. Jack said making a gesture of indignation.

" As you say Jack. " Andrea said , laughing.

" Anyway, next weekend there will be a party at Winn's house this time which we cannot miss, so if they have a plan, it would be better to cancel them." Sam said pointing a finger at all of us.

" Of course they can count on me. " She said Andrea biting his burger.

" And tell us Lena, how about practice? You are already a basketball lover. " Sam said , looking at me quizzically, everyone knew how much he hated basketball for several reasons. I was about to answer sarcastically when someone opened the cafeteria doors behind me and my friends didn't have a good face.

I decided to turn around and in doing, so I saw one of my main reasons why I hated basketball, and if there was the captain of the cheer team with his uniform coming in along with his gorilla holding hands again, the most famous couple in high school nothing more and nothing less than Kara Danvers and Mike Matthews , the typical cheerleader with blonde hair, blue eyes and a goddess body, and Mike, the basketball captain, the typical tough guy with a pretty face, and a body of heart attack for many girls without good taste. The typical stereotypical couple, the basketball captain and cheerleaders being a couple again, perfection as a couple according to most of the high school.

I decided to turn around and eat my lunch even though I was not hungry, it was better to continue watching this circus, I could see from a reflection how both were heading towards their bench are their friends from the basketball team and the cheerleaders, so I stopped paying attention and decided start a chat with my friends, who were watching me covertly although they will think that I did not notice their looks of pity, I did and knew exactly why they looked at me that way, but at this moment I just wanted to forget about it and decided to start a chat to break the tension.

" And what do you think about the teacher Jessica being fired for having an affair or with the photography teacher." And we all found out about that because someone posted some photos of them in the parking lot, which were very compromising.

" Well I think it was time for her to be fired, Jessica didn't teach anything in her class, and she was a witch." Sam said because the teacher failed her just for being a minute late for the exam.

" I agree with that, that woman was the devil herself." Andrea agreed and Jack nodded.

And so he spent most of the lunch talking about banalities and our hatred for the teacher, at the end of each one went to their respective classes and I felt immense relief that none of them touched on the subject that they didn't want to talk about, although I knew that talk about it sooner or later, luckily there would be no classes tomorrow.

_______________________  
At the end of classes I said goodbye to the girls and Jack, since at the last minute I decided to go to the library to read a little, and it was not that at home I didn't have a library full of books, it was just that I did not want Lilian to bother me, without Lex at home they paid more attention to me and that was annoying, obviously I liked that they would pay attention to me but when they used to watch all my movements it became a mess. So I headed to the library after dropping my things in a locker and walked in and said hi to Cat the librarian.

" Hello Cat, what the books say today." I said signing my library entrance.

“ Hello Lena and today they don't say much, on Mondays there is never anyone in the library, and I am surprised that you are here I did you at home or at a party. " Cat said looking me curious.

" Well today I decided to be a studious girl and move on homework, you won't believe that the tens I take are magical, right? ”

“ Of course not, Lena. If that were the case, the libraries would not exist, now come in and stay silent. ”Cat said as she continued her work.

So I went straight to the chemistry area and got a book out of there and went to my usual seat, which was near the window, it was a great view. I put on my headphones and put on some Tame impala to concentrate, while listening to the music and looking towards the window I couldn't help remembering what I had heard in the hallways of Alex and Imra and what I had seen in the cafeteria affected me. Seeing Kara Danvers holding Mike's hand had really affected me.

Kara Danvers was the captain of the cheerleader team which supported the men's basketball team "Krypton", it was there that she met Mike, the typical rude and bad boy that every girl used to the cliché of movies and books dreams of, he was an imbecile with Kara, and we all saw and knew it, but it didn't stop Kara from falling in love with him, I suppose clichés work like this, they had been dating for two years, and just three months ago my parents convinced me to join the basketball team I had the misfortune to meet Kara, whom I had never spoken to in my life because she seemed superficial to me and although she seemed very beautiful to me, I preferred not to associate with Kara.

However, I had to talk to Kara because whenever there was practice, Kara and her cheer team were close, and we shared locker rooms, not to mention that Jeremiah the basketball coach was her father and Alex's was Kara's sister who was also a cheerleader, and well I could not deny that Kara was a beautiful girl and pleasing to the eye, however I knew the fame that her boyfriend had and did not want to get me into trouble, however I could not keep my promise to stay away from Kara, one day I stayed up late In the library and when I left I was surprised by the fact that it was raining a lot, luckily I had my car parked nearby, I got in the car and decided to drive home hoping that Lilian and Lionel weren't upset, however when I left school I saw Kara Danvers walking in the rain, which seemed strange to me usually Kara was always with her gorilla, but as the good human being that I am I decided to offer Kara a ride home, after all his house was on the way to mine.

Kara was initially shocked and I thought she would refuse because we never shared a word even though we saw each other in training and in some classes, but Kara immediately accepted and took her home while we had a talk that she started which I thought it was nice, I wanted to know what Kara was doing in the rain and alone, but I preferred not to ask, after all Kara and I were not friends, after leaving her at home and thanking me I went to my house, luckily my parents didn't scold me So that day after dinner I went up to my room to sleep.

The next day everything was normal at school however I noticed that every time I ran into Kara somewhere in school she used to fix her gaze on me however I decided not to pay attention to her, what did catch my attention was that Mike and Kara, no longer sat together, and they didn't walk around the school together, of course the rumors were not long in coming and I knew that the two of them had had a fight apparently Mike was flirting with other girls and that was the reason why he and Kara argued and ended, however I never understood what Kara saw in him, every time Mike seemed to be a good boy but Mike used to treat her contemptuously sometimes and blamed her for certain things and Kara used to claim him several things, so I didn't understand what the meaning of their relationship was.

As the days passed, the rumors stopped circulating like hot cakes and everything returned to normal, however I kept noticing Kara's gaze and that seemed strange to me, we had not spoken again for a week when I took her home in the middle of the rain and I didn't know why he looked at me that way, even my friends noticed it every time we had lunch and shared some classes, and the truth was that I had no idea what was happening with Kara Danvers, So on Friday I thought about asking him what was wrong with him and why Kara was looking at me that way.

And also on Friday I had arrived, and I was in the locker room finishing dressing up since I had been the last to arrive because the chemistry teacher scolded me for speaking in class with Sam and Andrea, and as a lesson he made us wash the instruments from the laboratory, so I was alone in the locker room tying the laces of my sneakers when I heard the door open and close which I didn't pay attention to because I had to hurry up and not get to training later or coach Jeremiah would run me 10 laps around the court for being late.

When I was done I stopped from the bench and was thinking of leaving the locker room when I saw that the one who had entered had been Kara, and Kara was leaning in one of the lockers with her cheerleader clothes watching me, so I decided to confront Kara at once and ask her what the hell was going on with She and her stalker glances, when I approached Kara and was about to confront her, Kara did something I never expected coming from her... Kara held my shirt and kissed me, at that moment I didn't know how to react my body and mind were in shock So all I did was push Kara away from me and tell her what the hell she was doing.

" What do you think I'm doing?" Kara replied giving me a funny look and approaching me again.

“It is precisely what I am trying to understand, what the hell was that? Why did you kiss me?" I said a little upset and even without knowing what the hell was going on, it was as if my brain had a lot of theories about it.

“ That was a kiss and I kissed you because I've wanted to do it for a long time and this was the perfect opportunity, so I just did it, does that answer your question? "Kara said trying to kiss me again, to which I walked away even without knowing what to do or say.

" But why? I mean ... you just broke up with Mike, and you and I aren't even friends, and we've only spoken to each other twice in our lives. ”

“ You're right to be confused, but I've liked you the first time I saw you and after you joined the basketball team I just couldn't help but ignore the fact that I like you too much, or will you tell me you never noticed that you looked at every workout? Will you tell me that I don't catch your attention one bit? ” Kara said giving me a mischievous look and smiling at me.

" Well of course I have noticed only that I never gave it importance and of course I like you, I mean it is impossible not to look at you it's just that ... you were Mike's girlfriend and I never believed that you would notice me in that way, not to mention that the coach is your father and I really didn't want any problems. ”

" Well Mike and I are done and you don't have to worry about my father, he loves me too much not to get into my life, so he won't find out anything. " In saying this Kara put her hands around my neck and kissed me again. " So tell me Lena Luthor what you will do about it now that you know I like you too much. Kara said staring at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

Weighing up all the possibilities and problems I might get into if the coach, Mike, and my parents found out about this, along with having her so close to me I did what every smart person would do in my situation… I held Kara by the waist and kissed her deeply, to which Kara gladly reciprocated my kisses.

After a while of several kisses and gropes, we decided to separate, really kissing Kara was like being in heaven, she was very good at kissing not to mention that Kara was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and having her up close was a pleasure in its entirety.

" I really like you very much Lena Luthor. " Said a smiling Kara. “ You don't know how many times I was dying to do this every time I saw you. She said giving me a quick kiss.

" Well I think I can say the same, you are very beautiful Kara Danvers ." I said, stroking her cheek, and she gave me a nice smile and then stepped away.

“ You know I wish I could be like this with you as many times as we wanted but I don't think anyone should know about this." Kara said staring at me clearly waiting for an answer.

" Wow ! Kara Danvers the cheerleader captain proposing me to be secret lovers, I can't believe I thought you were decent. " I said laughing and walking over to her. " For me there is no problem in keeping this secret, all I want is to get in trouble and if my parents find out they will give me a sermon, I want to leave with good grades and go to college and apparently you want the same, so I accept your improper proposal. " I said, kissing Kara with a chaste kiss on the lips and looking at her.

" Well, if so, how about we have our first date tomorrow. ”

"I say I accept."

And that's how it all started between Kara and me, we had several appointments in places far from the high school and from our homes obviously, and thus prevent someone from our social circle or from the school from finding out what was between us, sometimes we would sneak out on the courts under the bleachers, or in the library and hang out kissing and fingering each other there, as well as at home when my and I would go and have sex for hours before she went home, even on the basketball courts and in the locker room we had sex several times parents went on trips, she; the adrenaline was so beautiful and addictive, which is why we weren't so discreet that we say, but nobody ever discovered us.

Despite the fact that Kara was very good at it and being like that with her was an addiction, our relationship wasn't only based on something purely sexual, many times we went out and went to the movies, and we just held hands enjoying the feeling of be having our hands clasped and sharing time together, other times we spent it in my car seeing the stars and telling each other our secrets and fears in life, sometimes we went to the fair, and we got on all the games we could and then get dizzy from each game, We went out to dinner and ate everything, it was something I got to know from Kara who loved food but above all the postickers were her favorite food, and not only did I learn that taste for food but many others like that Kara loved to see the stars, Kara enjoyed being with her family, she loved her cat Streaky, and she wanted to be a great journalist one day and make the world know what is happening around her so that she can change the world for the better.

She entrusted me with her secrets and tastes as I did with her, I told her about my plans to go to university and revolutionize science and be able to find a cure for various diseases and help humanity, like many other things more than just My friends and Lex knew, but being with Kara went from being a game to being something more real and profound, we had been sneaking for two months and every time I saw her at school or outside her my heart beat very fast and I couldn't help but look at her the way she looked at me every time we ran into each other, which was not very discreet for our friends and that is that one day during lunch, Sam, Andrea and Jack questioned me about what was happening between Kara and I, and although I tried to deny it, obviously they did not believe me and I ended up confessing everything, obviously it was a shock for them but later it was just a game to talk about it.

Days later, while Kara and I were in the park, she confessed to me that her sister Alex knew what was between us and that Kara obviously couldn't deny it but that she promised not to say anything to her parents, after that things continued normal and one day I confessed to her To my friends that I was in love with Kara and that I would let her know, because from the way our relationship had changed in these almost three months I knew that she felt the same way about me, and they encouraged me to do so after James's party would confess my feelings to her and tell her that I didn't care that someone would find out about us, that for her I would take all the risks in the world for her, James's party would be on Friday night, so there were still three days left.

On Thursday after school I went to look for Kara in the library and when I found her and made sure there was no one, I came up behind and kissed her on the neck as she jumped for the action and sat down at her On the other hand, that day I noticed that Kara was a bit strange with me and I didn't know what was happening, until yesterday everything was fine, so I worried a little and asked her what was happening.

" It's nothing, I just had a bad day and I want to go home ." She said standing up without even looking at me.

“ Well then, I'll take you home and tell me what happened. " I said , standing up and grabbing my stuff.

“ It's not okay, you don't have to come with me, I brought my car today and I don't want you to waste your time accompanying me. ”She said looking at me and I only saw her walk away without even saying goodbye to me as she did before. " Goodbye Lena. ”

That day she didn't answer the messages or the calls that I made and sent her, the next day she never appeared in the places where we saw each other and when we ran into each other in the hallways or in the classes, and she didn't even look at me, I didn't know what was happening to her, Although our relationship didn't have a name, I thought we had something good, my friends said that maybe it was a family problem and that it would be better if we talked about it after James's party, so I decided to wait until that day, however the rumors that they had seen Mike and Kara together sometimes made me a little uneasy, but I preferred not to give it any thought.

The day of James's party came and obviously everyone was there because his parties were the best and because James was very popular in high school, I was with my friends while I waited for Kara to show up and when my eyes did they couldn't stop looking at her because Kara looked so beautiful, however throughout the party I didn't have the opportunity to talk to her, she seemed to be avoiding me and I didn't want anyone to suspect what we had three months ago, so I hoped that when the party ended we could talk and thus confess my feelings to her.

Several hours after trying to spend the party having fun I saw that Kara and Mike were talking, and he was very close to her, it seemed that he was apologizing to her and at that time the previous days when Kara had been very distant with me and the rumors that they said at school they made me wonder what that was really, so I decided to go to the bathroom to freshen up a bit and when I went out and looked at where Kara and Mike were for a few minutes I realized that there was no one, so I decided go over there and see if they were anywhere however as I passed by I heard someone said they left together, so I ran out the door to get her, but she was holding hands with Mike, it's really not the greatest feeling of the world.

"Pull yourself together, you should try your luck with Kara. " I told myself. " On Monday we will see what happens. ”

So I decided to go in and stay the rest of the party and get drunk as much as I could, after all, tomorrow was Sunday, however when Sunday arrived and I talked to my friends I heard they slept together, apparently Kara didn't get to Sleep at home or at least that's what Alex told Kelly and Kelly told Andrea, so I cut the call and preferred not to think about it, the less I know the better.

And that's how today Monday I heard they slept together, and apparently they had returned again, I didn't know what Mike said to Kara to convince her that I didn't care at this time, so I preferred to go home Instead of wasting my time thinking about them, I took my things and I left saying goodbye to Cat and when I went to the parking lot I saw Kara waiting for me leaning on my car and I couldn't help feeling angry and disappointed.

" Lena can we talk?" Kara said looking at me insistently.

" I really don't know what you want to talk about, Kara, it has become very clear to me that what we had is over and now you are back with Mike, although I think there never really was anything, so I don't know what you want to tell me. " I said as calmly as I could, after all a Luthor shouldn't show weakness.

"I just wanted to explain what you saw today ... "

" Look Kara, you don't have to give me any explanation, if you and Mike returned, that's fine, it's not my business anyway. " I said , intending to leave.

" Wait Lena please believe it or not the relationship we had meant something to me ... I really fell in love with you." She said looking at me with tears in her eyes. “ For me this started as a distraction but I really fell in love with you… how could I not you are beautiful and an incredible human being, it was impossible not to do it, I didn't want to hurt you this way. ”

" Well, you did it, Kara, you really hurt me because I also fell in love with you and I thought you felt the same, but now I see that it is not so, because even if you say you love me, you don't, otherwise you would not have hurt me this way with Mike. " I said , feeling disappointed.

" I know I hurt you and I'm sorry it's just ... it's just that I had no choice but to go back to Mike, Lena I'm really sorry. " She said with regret and didn't really know what to think, I approached her put my hand on her cheek.

" Oh my love, can't you see yourself by my side? Can't you see that you're on my mind? I don't understand why if you love me you do this. ”

" Because this is not our moment Lena, you know that my father wouldn't accept our relationship and if he found out, he would take me away all his support to study journalism and my dreams would collapse in the blink of an eye, and since Mike is his star player, he has me been pushing for him to be with him and Mike's mother has done the same and has threatened to prohibit him from dedicating himself to basketball, that's why I had to go back to with him, we both know it is a farce, but we had no other choice . " Kara said , looking pleadingly. “ But it's not a now or never, wait until high school is over and at the university we will be together.

Part of me wanted to say "Better late than never, just don't make me wait forever," but I knew this would only hurt me.

“ You know Kara, don't suppose we could convince your lover to change his mind , just as you can't make your father change his mind and face him. " At that moment I knew everything was over. " I was fine without you Kara, until I saw your face, now I can't erase it and I don't think I can, but I can't give in to this. ”

" Lena please you have to understand me, I can't do anything, I'm just asking you to give me time until I finish high school which will be in a few months, I really love you Lena, I'm just asking you to understand me, what's between Mike and me alone It is a lie, you and I can be together as we have done so far. " At that time Kara was crying, and I was heartbroken, but I had to do this for me and Kara.

" Is this what you want? Is this who you are? " I couldn't help dropping a few tears. " Sorry but I can't this time Kara ... I love you but maybe not enough to be your lover, regardless of whether you love Mike or not this time I can't give in to this nonsense, I really hope your dreams come true. " I said giving her a last kiss to the time it started to rain. " So goodbye Kara. ”

I walked away from her and went straight to my car while listening to Kara screaming behind me. Definitely the last months of high school would be hell, but I had to be strong and face the situation Kara had decided and me too, it would be hard to have to see Kara and Mike every day but I would face it and ultimately try to avoid them... I had than doing it, the less you know the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story, I would like you to tell me what you thought of the story and I am sorry if anyone was disappointed with the end, it is just that in my mind this story was formed and when I wrote it this was the result, maybe soon I can write another story inspired by another song, greetings.


End file.
